De regreso hacia él
by riversunshine
Summary: Situado después del 3x16. Bellamy observa cómo su hermana, deshecha por el dolor, da muerte a Pike. Necesita seguirla, abrazarla y reconfortarla, no quiere por ningún motivo ese dolor para ella.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de CW. Si me pertenecieran, las cosas habrían sido distintas.**

La lucha había terminado, o al menos eso creían en ese momento. Bellamy se sintió agotado mental y físicamente. Al darse cuenta que el objetivo estaba cumplido, buscó con la mirada a su hermana, y al verla exhausta, pero a salvo, se permitió respirar hondo y pensar que quizás ella iba a permitirle acercarse nuevamente. Creyó sentir una ligera cercanía cuando ella sostuvo por un instante su mirada hacia él.

Se dirigió hacia Clark. La ayudó a incorporarse de la silla.

-No luces como alguien que acaba de salvar el mundo- le dijo.

-Porque no lo hicimos-le respondió ella.

Antes que Bellamy pudiera comprender esas palabras, un sonido afilado y aterrador captó su atención. Giró rápidamente y la imagen que presenció lo dejó helado. Observó cómo su hermana atravesaba a Pike con su espada, en su semblante un dolor infinito, una rabia contenida, con una desolación abismante.

Octavia no tomó conciencia de lo que había hecho. Cegada por el dolor, guardó su espada y salió de la habitación sin rumbo fijo, sin saber siquiera cómo salir de ahí. Bellamy corroboró su temor, su hermana estaba deshecha, lo había perdido todo, incluso su entereza y su control sobre sí misma, él no quería por nada del mundo ese dolor para ella, no quería que Octavia sintiera todo lo que él estaba sintiendo, todo el arrepentimiento por haber tomado vidas ajenas, todo el remordimiento por los actos cometidos. Necesitó con todas sus fuerzas protegerla de lo que se le aproximaba y traerla de regreso hacia la vida. De regreso hacia su vida. De regreso hacia él.

Asegurándose que nadie se le adelantara, sigilosa y apresuradamente la siguió.

Octavia caminó errante, buscando una salida de aquella torre, sin pensar en otra cosa que en huir, no de los demás, sino que de sí misma y de sus tristeza. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que notó la presencia de Bellamy tras ella, sin embargo, no detuvo su marcha.

-Déjame ir Bellamy –le pidió con la voz quebrada.

-Nunca –le respondió él, siguiéndole los pasos.

-Por favor –le rogó sin mirarlo- Déjame ir.

-Nunca –repitió Bellamy.

Octavia continuó su marcha con su respiración entrecortada. Llegó hasta el agujero del ascensor y logró descender por el grueso cable, saltando hacia una recóndita habitación. Agotada, se arrinconó a la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, ya no tenía más sitio adonde ir. A los pocos minutos, Bellamy saltó al interior de la habitación también, se acercó a la muchacha y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, no muy seguro de qué hacer, ni de cómo ayudarla, ni de cómo salir de ahí nuevamente. Pero no iba a moverse de su lado.

-Ándate de aquí Bell. –le pidió Octavia luego de un largo rato, aún con la mirada perdida.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado sin ti.

Octavia sonrió fríamente.

-Eso fue lo que le dije a Indra cuando estábamos en Mount Weather… "no voy a ir a ningún lado sin mi hermano"…

-¿Todavía dirías eso? –se atrevió a preguntar Bellamy.

La muchacha guardó silencio y apretó los labios, su respiración se volvió más profunda, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza, dejando escapar un sollozo sobrecogedor. Bellamy giró su cuerpo hacia su hermana y puso cariñosamente una mano en su mejilla. Octavia agachó su cabeza, y entregada a su dolor se dejó caer al regazo de su hermano, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Lo siento tanto, O. –le decía mientras la acurrucaba con su cuerpo y trataba de secar sus lágrimas.

-Lincoln era mi hogar Bell… ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Lo siento –susurraba Bellamy- lo siento tanto… no me di cuenta lo que había hecho hasta que ya… nunca pensé que esto podía pasar… me dolió tanto la muerte de Gina que… no pude pensar con claridad hasta que ya estuvo todo hecho, todo esto se me escapó de las manos –el muchacho trataba con todo su ímpetu contener sus lágrimas.

Octavia lloró hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron, el cansancio finalmente se apoderó de su cuerpo y su mente se apagó. Se durmió profundamente apoyada en el regazo de su hermano. Bellamy la observaba, una mueca de sufrimiento aún podía verse en su semblante dormido, por lo que él trató de mantenerla lo más cómoda posible. Encontró unas mantas en la precaria habitación donde estaban, puso algunas bajo su cabeza y la cubrió con las demás. Se recostó a su lado y trató de descansar él también.

Bellamy no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió, o si durmió el también o no, pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Octavia sentada y cabizbaja.

-¿Sabes?, -comenzó a murmurar la chica- cuando Lincoln…. Te odié con todo mi ser, te culpé por todo, no quería verte más, quería olvidarme de tu existencia.

Bellamy la escuchaba atento mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Cuando volvimos a Arkadia y Emerson expulsó el oxígeno de la cámara donde estábamos, agradecí infinitamente que estuvieras ahí conmigo, y no estar sola… no me di cuenta de eso hasta después. Y hoy, cuando los soldados de Jaha te iban a llevar, me aterré, no sabía dónde te llevaban y presumí lo que te iban a hacer. –Octavia prácticamente susurraba mirando al suelo, como si fuera un secreto prohibido de contar. Bellamy se había sentado frente a ella.

–Te dije que Lincoln era mi hogar… pero tú eres mi refugio Bell –sollozó la chica y rodeó a Bellamy con sus brazos. –No puedo perderte a ti también.

-No vas a perderme, O, nunca – afirmó el muchacho mientras la sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos.

Octavia se desahogó, y Bellamy estuvo ahí para ella. Como siempre lo había estado, como siempre iba a estar.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo, Bell? –le preguntó Octavia aún abrazada a él.

-No lo sé, O –le respondió- de verdad no lo sé, sólo te seguí, no sé qué pasó después.

-¿Habrán encontrado una forma de salir?

-Tenemos que salir nosotros y averiguarlo.

Octavia se separó de su hermano y lo miró a los ojos. Asintió ligeramente y se incorporó. Se secó sus lágrimas y caminó hasta el agujero en la pared por donde habían entrado.

Ambos lograron subir nuevamente por el ducto del ascensor hasta el piso donde estaban originalmente. Caminaron hasta que sintieron las voces de los demás. Sabían que debían unirse nuevamente a ellos, solos, no había forma de sobrevivir. Octavia se detuvo.

-Tengo miedo –confesó la chica.

Bellamy la tomó cariñosamente de la mano.

-Pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar contigo, no te voy a dejar sola.

Octavia respiró profundo, ambos se adentraron al pasillo donde divisaron a su gente. Bellamy un paso adelante, la mano de Octavia aferrada a la de él. Y Bellamy agradeció intensamente que su hermana no se le haya escapado de la vida. Y supo que era capaz traerla de regreso hacia _su_ vida. De regreso hacia él.

************* Fin.


End file.
